Dunes of Heat
by Nocens
Summary: Бразилия. Една фигура от миналото се завръща и Хари ще трябва да си отговори на въпроси, които преди е избягвал.
1. Chapter 1

БА: Тази история като че ли оживява. Ще има поне още една глава към Dunes of Heat и предупреждавам за голямата вероятност от хомосексуални теми ( Хари и друг герой). Ако не харесвате жанра не четете.

* * *

Dune of Heat

- Това е изненада – каза Хари като оглеждаше разрушението, в което тънеше стаята.

Сваляйки автомата, но задържайки магическата си пръчка в готовност, той обхвана телата, лежащи в неестесвени позиции сред локвички от собствената им кръв, кратерите от проклятия, които не бяха достигнали целите си и вместо това бяха уцелили стените, с един поглед.

Една от двете жени явно беше опитала да се довлече до терасата и лежеше полупокрита от ефирното перде, чиято бяла тъкан беше попила от кръвта и, след като нападателят я беше довършил с откършен крак принадлежащ на един от столовете, които се варгаляха преобънати.

-Е, поне имаме потвърждение, че наистина имаме анонимна поддръжка – Драко изкоментира като клекна и обърна тялото на една страна, за да потвърди самоличността му.

Лицето му се изкриви в гримаса и той пусна тялото което изтрополи, мъртвешкото лице на Панси Паркинсон удари пода.

-Винаги съм мразел лигавата кучка – продължи незаинтересовано Драко – Непрекъснато ми се натискаше докато бяхме в Хогуортс – той подритна крака и, който беше на пътя му към другото тяло.

-Виж, Вирга, с нейното натискане нямах никакъв проблем – той се засмя неочаквано и обърна гръб на бледото лице, изкривено от болка, но все още пазещо спомена за красотата, която е притежавало в живота.

Хари беше се придвижил към спалнята и оглеждаше наоколо хвърляйки заклинания за разкриване и откриване на магии с гръб към вратата. Нищо не отговаряше на тях. Драко се облегна на рамката на вратата и го наблюдава докато работеше, сигурен че той няма да изпусне нищо.

Когато се обърна и мина покрай Драко веждите на Хари се бяха свъсили.

-Е? – попита Драко следвайки го.

-Нещо не е на мястото си – каза Хари

-Да, пари, бижута и ценности – отговори Драко, вече забелязал

-Не – Хари поклати глава в необичайно за него нетърпение, клякайки до тялото на Вирга и гледайки го втренчено- Виждаш ли нещо необичайно в нашата приятелка, Драко?

Драко изви вежда, но се приближи и я огледа по-внимателно. Почти веднага очите му се плъзанаха по елегантния и врат до отвореното деколте на нощницата и – нападателят им ги беше издебнал в леглото.

-Талисманът. Още в Хогуортс тя винаги си носеше смарагдовият талисман. Казваше, че държи Смъртта далеч – каза той и очите му се присвиха като се замисли.

Хари кимна и се пресегна хващайки опърлената от проклятия коса на жената като я огледа по-отблизо.

-Отрязал си е кичур – отбеляза той

Драко пристъпи до трупа на Панси и се загледа в косата и, забялазвайки липсата на кичур сред късата подстрижка с цвят на измърсено русо.

-Нашето приятелче обича да си взема сувенири, хм?- констатира той.

Когато се обърна Хари вече излизаше от стаята.

-Хари? – попита с подозрение

-Да вървим, тези двете започват да смърдят – каза Хари с типичният за него безизразен глас, който не издаваше какво би могъл да си мисли неговият притежател.

Драко хвърли последен поглед към жените на пода и го последва, мислейки си че партнЬора му знае нещо и не го споделя.

Двамата излязоха на нагорещената от безмилостното бразилско слънце улица, салагайки слънчевите си очила и свиха в най-близката уличка преди да се магипортират в апартамента, който бяха наели.

Хари не каза нищо и влезе направо в банята, което не беше нищо ново.

След Последната битка Хари не говореше много – единствено когато имаше какво да каже, а това беше рядко, тъй като знаеше, че когато става дума за работата им Драко го разбираше достатъчно добре и без думи повечето време. А Хари Потър беше своята работа.

За повече от половин година, в която двамата с Драко ловуваха разбягалите се Смъртожадни последният жив Малфой не го бе чувал да споменава нещо несвързано с Лова. Дори и преди Битката Хари беше целеустремен и отдаден, но след нея останалото от него не оцеля, или ако беше, то Драко не беше забелязал.

Не, че Драко беше много по-различен, но понякога дори той се плашеше от празнотата в студения поглед на убиеца на Черният Лорд.

■

Стената на банята не беше особено интересна, нито пък пода, нито дори тавана.

И все пак очите на Хари постоянно бяха втренчени в една от тези повърхностти – няма значение коя, стига да не откриеха замъгленото огледало.

За краткият им престой в квартирата той вече знаеше всяка една цепнатинка и пукнатина на малката мръсна баня наизуст. Имаше чувството че може да направи някаква странна карта на рушащите се плочки.

Имаше една особено интересна пукнатина – точно до кранчето на чешмата. Беше грабнала трудно-уловимото му внимание докато се бръснеше и беше виновна за драскотината на врата му. Цепнатинката беше с формата на светкавица, а в нея беше се равил някакъв странен червеникав мъх превръщащ я в гротескна рана на стената.

Хари просто не бе могъл да откъсне очи от нея , въпреки бръснача, които се беше впивал в плътта му все повече и повече със стягането на ръката около него.

Ако Драко не бе потропал на вратата...Е, Хари просто беше доволен, че Драко беше избрал този момент.

Въпреки че използването на магия беше особено опасно цепнатинката беше изчезнала на следвашият ден.

И сега, докато се бръснеше, Хари гледаше без да вижда, здравите плочки, но съзнанието му проектираше проклетата цепнатинка там.

А спомените му неумолимо се връщаха към сенчестата фигура от миналото му, която бе видял да оживява при вида на отрязания кичур коса.

■

През следващите няколко дни Драко забеляза особено оживление в погледа на Хари. В определени моменти улавяше как отровно-зелелите очи отскачаха в страни, сякаш зърнали нещо, но когато Драко погледнеше в посоката там нямаше нищо а след това Хари вече не даваше и следа от внезапното движение.

Като цяло Драко знаеше, че дори и да попита няма да получи отговор, поради което с усилие държеше растящото си неудобство на каишка.

Въпреки всичко другият мъж не би го поставил в опасност, нали?


	2. Chapter 2

2: Пис Пис

_- Само това ли може великият Хари Потър? Нищо чудно, че Волдеморт все още е жив! _

_Хари се обърна на земята, усещайки как праха полепва по потното му тяло и пълни ноздрите му, смесва се с кръвта стичаща се по брадичката му и покрива оголените му зъби. Ако можеше, би пратил копелето, което му се подиграваше, в гроба, но за съжаление отровният му поглед само го разсмиваше. _

_Всичко по Хари болеше. Чувството , че не бе останал и квадратен сантиметър от тялото му, който да не е посинен, порязан или чисто и просто да боли без видима причина, му беше неотлъчен спътник последните два месеца, но това по никакъв начин не означаваше, че той беше свикнал с него. А и не искаше да свиква с него. Не, единственото, което Хари искаше беше да пребие кучият син, които му се подсмихваше от високо, до смърт – една бавна и мъчителна смърт за предпочитане. _

_Усещайки злобата в гърдте си той забрави за болката, забрави за унижението и със светкавично движение изпрати крака си към коляното на обекта на омразата вдъхнала му нови сили. _

_Кракът му премина през празно пространство, но Хари не си даде пауза и изпозва увличането, за да се изправи на крака. Не за дълго._

_Десет секунди по-късно усети вкуса на прахта в устата си докато носът му щурна с ярко-чевена кръв. _

_По дяволите! По дяволите, по дяволите, по дяволите! Копеле!_

_- Хм, това беше малко по-добре, но...нееее. Всъщност беше отвратително – мъжът натисна по-силно с коляно в гърба му и Хари изсъска от болка, когато ръката му бе изкривена още малко, почти до счупване – Струва ми се, че все оше не си достатъчно концентриран. _

_Изведнъж тежестта изчезна и той прибра ръката си към тялото по рефлекс – все едно да се защити от вече причинената болка._

_- Мисля, че няколко часа под водопада последвани от малко нощни тренировки ще ти помогнат да се концентрираш. Ти как мислиш? - , но дори докато казваше това мъжът се отделечаваше. _

_Хари се обърна по гръб и затвори очи под безмилостното планинско слънце. _

_Копеле. _

■

- Копеле.

Хари погледна рязко към Драко, който като че ли не бе забеязал отдалеченият поглед таящ се в зелените очи, почти подклаждащ нещо в тях. Почти.

- Писна ми да ни изпреварва! Кой по дяволите е тоя? – Драко изръмжа, ритайки встрани някакъв стол от яд.

Хари се отново погледна телата около масата – изглежда Смъртожадните са били отровени и бяха изпопадали върху чашите с чай и евтините бизквитки. Един буквално беше забил нос в чашката си.

Ситуацияата беше почти комична след като стана ясно, че Смъртожадните са били достатъчно глупави да докоснат каквото и да било преди да го проверят – а отровата която беше използвал беше очевадна за повечето нормални заклинания. Идиотите направо се бяха самоубили.

Но това не беше най-смешното. Не, най-смешното бе нещо, което Драко никога нямаше да разбере и почти бе докарало нежелана усмивка от Хари. Единставената причина, поради която на края бе успял да възпре изражението бе, че по всяка вероятност при вида на странната гримаса, която минаваше за усмивка при него, русият му партнЬор щеше да получи удар или да реши, че някой го е издебнал с едно две или сторина Империо.

Хари си беше представил как _той_ поставя отровата, как причаква търпеливо, най-вероятно увиснал на балкона, Смъртожадните да я открият, за да влети сред тях като вихър от болка и кръв. Също така си представи и физиономията, която бе изкривила лицето му когато идиотите се бяха доказали като такива.

_Той_ мразеше идиотите, но още повече мразеше когато те разваляха забавлението му.

Хари проследи Драко докато той обиколи стаята в безсмислено търсене на улики, които да им подскажат самоличността на другият ловец – още едно нещо, което партнЬорът му не знаече, а иммено че е безполезно.

Разбира се, Хари можеше да му каже всичко това, но от една страна не можеше, а от друга и не искаше. Все пак колко често в живота на човек се случва да се наслаждава на гледката, която преставяше раздразнен, псуващ като стар моряк и риташ безпомощни мебели, Драко Малфой – наследник на благородният клан Малфой?

■

- _Ти или си идиот или гений. Все още не съм решил кое, но клоня към първият вариант. _

_Едиственият отговор, която Хари даде беше писък на болка поради факта, че неговият 'нещо подобно на учител' беше наместил коста на левият му крак с не одобено щадящо заклинание докато говореше. _

_-Знаех си, че ще се съгласиш с мен – той продължи и през мъглата от сълзи, която криеше зелените очи на 'пациента' изглеждаше, че надвесеното лице се се засмяло широко – Следващият път когато задачата бъде осуетена я _прекъсни_ вместо да се опитваш да наваксаш с импровизация. Гарантирам, че е многократно по-безболезнено. _

_Този път дори не можа да извика – просто нямаше сила – и с последна надежда пожела черните петънца танцуващи пред очите му да го отнесат в безболезнена тъмнина. _

■

- Колко?- Хари попита на перфектен български захилената продавачка, която премери плодовете му.

- Пет и петдесет – момичето отговори подавайки му пластмасовата торбичка и поемайки парите, все така усмихваща се многозначително.

Хари просто не реагира. Отдавна такива прояви бяха престанали да заемат дори минимална част от съзнанието му. Единствената мисал, която това породи бе, че очевидно трябва да престане да се бръсне толкова често и да отърка новите си дрехи малко след като привличаха внимание – било то и на някаква незначителна продавачка.

Хари и Драко бяха по следите на поредната група Смъртожадни, която по някакъв начин ги бе довела в единствената страна, в която Хари не желаеше да бъде.

Хари се намръщи в отвращение, знаейки че проблема с дрехите му е част от дестабилизиращият ефект на присъствието му в проклетата балканска държавица.

Пръстите му се присвиха докато той упорито не поглеждаше на север където знаеше, че се намира виещата се като някакъв злокобен, вековен базилиск , Стара Планина.

Е, тя не се виждаше от центъра на София, където беше той, но в неговите спомени тя се извисяваше над него и му се присмиваше с _неговият_ глас.

_- Какво ще правиш сега, дребосък? Знам, че искаш да се скриеш, като малко страхливо плъхче, а? Дааааа, Хари Плъхчето. Е Плъхче? Ще бягаш ли от големияр лош котарак, защото и двамата знем, че аз съм там някъде, наблизо. А Плъхче? А сега какво?_

Хари едва се удържа да не изръмжи на реалистичния глас в главата си, който явно бе _негово_ точно копие.

По дяволите! Каквото и да беше, Хари не бе бил и никога нямаше да бъде страхливец!

С тази мисъл той се подсмихна на себе си и на дразнещото гласче в главата си.

- _Пис пис пис! - _той отвърна с известна доза злоба и отричайки го, очакване.


	3. Chapter 3

БА: Е мина се доста време и главата е кратка , но реших да честитя Нова Година с този малък подарък. :)

3: Демони в Обсада

- Хари?

Хари не се обърна за да отговори на явно озадаченият Драко, който разглеждаше менюто с недоверие.

- Хей, Хари? Какво е това? 'Ше-ке-м-пе чоур-ба'?

Драко примига, изненадан от внезапното движение от другата страна на масата, след няколко секунди на пълна липса на реакция от там.

Хари беше вдигнал ръка и с проканващо движение беше привикал сервитьор.

- Шкембе чорба с повечко чесън и ако имате арнаутки, ако не - каквото люто имате", Драко се смръщи – имаше чувството, че щеше да стане обект на шега. Но това беше невъзможно, защото все пак ставаше дума за Хари и слидеринецът отдавна беше решил, че той беше забравил какво означава тази дума.

- Мешана скара, две зелени салати и две бири, да, и минерална вода.

Сервитьорът записа всичко и взе менютата. Хари се обърна към прозореца, който показваше абсолютно неприветливата картинка на тясна улица, с повече дупки отколкото асфалт.

Драко го изгледа подозрително, но израженито му по никакъв начин не подсказваше какви мисли се въртяха в рошавата му глава.

За три дни бяха преобърнали три града, или поне каквото минаваше за град в България, по следите на двойка смъртожадни.

Долохов и Бут.

Тези двамата бяха успяли да се изплъзнат в хаоса на последната адска седмица преди решителния сблъсък.

Двамата с Хари бяха поставили залавянето им сред приоритетите си още в самото начало, но за съжаления Долохов имаше твърде добър усет и връзки, а Бут хитростта на истински слидеринец, въпреки че преди години беше в Рейвънклоу.

Милионите в мъгълски пари, които двамата явно бяха отмъкнали със себе си също не им пречеха.

Въпреки доброто си финансово положение, те обаче се бяха изхитрили и явно живееха почти бедно, като се местеха от град в град, предимно в северозападна България.

И така, в името на лова, Драко Малфой, наследник на благородното име Малфой, седеше в заведение, което нямаше дори една единствена звезда и се чудеше дали да опита поръчката или да се отдаде на дразнещата нужда да изпрати една-две почистваши магийки около себе си.

- Сигурен ли си, че е ....здравословно, да се храним тук? - , не се сдържа и все пак попита той.

Хари само кимна и се обърна да проследи сервитьора, който носеше бирата, водата и салатите.

След десетина минути безмълвно хранене, главното ястие пристигна и Драко огледа странната супа, в която имаше доста червени частички.

Недоверчиво той хвана лъжицата и загреба. Миришеше малко странно, но не зле.

Хвърляйки бърз страничен поглед на Хари, който безразлично режеше пържолата си, той опита странанта смес.

Отне неколко секунди на ужасените му вкусови рецептори да осъзнаят вкуса, през което време той преглътна. И слава богу, защото когато това се случи, Драко се задави и грабна бутилка вода, която се беше появила изневиделица пред насълзените му очи и зяпнала уста.

Някой на съседна маса се засмя, но на Драко не му пукаше и когато свърши водата пое дълбоко въздух и хвана бирата. Имаше чувството, че устата му изгаря отвътре на вън а стомахът му се опитва да излезе през носа.

_-__ Потър! Смазват ни! Потър!_

Експлозиите избухваха отново и отново пред очите му , наслагвайки образа върху поредната улица, абсолютно еднаква с всички други като нея през последните месеци.

Движеше се като машина и дори не чуваше какво му говореше Драко.

Бяха в България вече почти месец и отначало спомена за _него_ беше обсебил мислите му и взел кошмарите заложник, почти беше го накарал да усети пулса във вените си, както някога.

_-__ Трябва да направиш прокляатието, Хари! И без това сме мъртви, така поне ще вземем копелетата с нас! _

Сюзън. Доста срамежлива, но истинска валкерия в боя. Мъртва.

Целият отряд – 12 души, нито един от тях над 21 години, беше изпарен от проклятието. Само той оцеля.

_-__ Министерството на Магията с голяма гордост иска да удостои Хари Потър с Орден на Мерлин Втора Степен за самоотвержената му отдаденост на каузата при Битката за Лондон. Нека неговият подвиг бъде пример за всички нас в тези тежки времена..._

Останалите от отряда получиха Орден на Мерлин Трета Степен посмъртно. Посмъртно.

Ордена беше единственото което семействата им получиха от тях. Дванадесет погребални служби бяха отслужени пред празни мемориали.

_- Направи каквото се искаше от теб. Постъпи правилно, Потър..._

- Потър! Потър, пристигнахме!

Хари се върна в настоящето, но ставаше все по-трудно и по-трудно.

Той не оговори а просто започна заклинанието.

Драко Малфой би казал, че е притеснен, но един истински Малфой не изпитва такива дребанави чувства.

И все пак не можеше да отрече присвиването под лъжичката всеки път когато срещнеше погледа на Хари тези дни.

След шегата със супата, което почти бе накарала другият ловец да се усмихне – колкото и страшно да изглеждаже това- постепенно предишният студ бе се прокраднал в зелените очи. Беше ги превзел полека, почти незабелязано беше направил погледа му толкова далечен , че понякога Драко се чудеше какво точно виждаше Хари, впери очи в празното пространсво.

Драко знаеше за кошмарите. Не защото Хари беше шумен когато сънуваше, не- точно обратното.

Когато спеше – все по-рядко тези дни- Хари не помръдваше, опънат като струна и неподвижен. Сякаш дори насън не позволяваше на тялото си да издаде някоя тайна.

Но не беше успял. Учестеното му дишане го издаваше, а Драко дори за секунда не беше си помислил да се опита да попита, или още по-глупаво – да се опита да го събуди от кошмар.

Беше му пределно ясно, че момента в който се опиташе да направи което и да било от двете ще свърши проклет в някое поле и повече нямаше и да чуе за Хари.

Този Хари не понясяше слабост, нямаше нужда от емоция , която да се превърне в заплаха на неговата мисия.

Понякога Драко мразеше Хари. Мразеше го, защото всичко това означаваше и че когато той самият се давеше в своите кошмари, гонен от демоните на кървавата война, нямаше кой да го спаси.

Отначало беше лесно да не обръща внимание, да забрави и да ловува.

Но сега не беха останали достатърно Смъртожадни, ловът беше бавен и изпълнен с дни, в които безкрайното прехвърляне на вестници и хартиики оставяше умът му свободен за спомени.

И въпреки, че друг не би се съгласил, Дарако усещаше, че скоро нещо трябва да поддаде.


End file.
